glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'
Wanna Be Startin' Somethin',en español '''Queriendo Comenzar Algo','' es una canción presentada en el episodio interpretada por New Directions con solos de Blaine. Es la canción de apertura del episodio homenaje a Michael Jackson. La versión original pertenece a Michael Jackson. Contexto de la Canción La canción surge cuando Will dice que podrian cantar algo de Michael Jackson para las Regionales, ya que Mercedes, Santana y Brittany se perdieron esa oportunidad durante las Seccionales por estar en The Troubletones. Luego de esto, Blaine dice que el sabe con que canción empezar, y en ese momento comienza a cantar esta canción bailando por los pasillos, con algunos miembros de New Directions bailando y cantando de fondo. Luego pasan por la Biblioteca, donde se reúnen con Rachel, Tina y Quinn, quienes se suman a la canción, y por último terminan en el auditorio donde todos bailan, cada uno vestido con un atuendo característico de Michael Jackson. tumblr_m72g6yVDAS1qb8p29o1_250.gif tumblr_m72g6yVDAS1qb8p29o2_250.gif tumblr_m72g6yVDAS1qb8p29o3_250.gif tumblr_m72g6yVDAS1qb8p29o4_250.gif tumblr_m72g6yVDAS1qb8p29o5_250.gif tumblr_m72g6yVDAS1qb8p29o6_250.gif Letra Blaine y Chicas de ND: I said you wanna be startin' somethin' You got to be startin' somethin' I said you wanna be startin' somethin' You got to be startin' somethin' Too high to get over (Chicos de ND: Yeah, Yeah) You're too low to get under (Chicos de ND: Yeah, Yeah) You're stuck in the middle (Chicas de ND: Yeah, Yeah) And the pain is thunder (Chicas de ND: Yeah, Yeah) Blaine: I took my baby to the doctor With a fever but nothing he found By the time this hit the street They said she had a breakdown! (Chicas de ND: Aaah) Someone's always trying, to start my baby crying (Chicas de ND: Aaah) Talkin', squealin', lyin' (con las Chicas de ND:) Sayin': "You just wanna be startin' somethin'!" Blaine con las Chicas de ND: I said you wanna be startin' somethin' But you got to be startin' somethin' I said you wanna be startin' somethin' But you got to be startin' somethin' Too high to get over (Chicos de ND: Yeah, Yeah) You're too low to get under (Chicos de ND: Yeah, Yeah) You're stuck in the middle (Chicas de ND: Yeah, Yeah) And the pain is thunder (Chicas de ND: Yeah, Yeah - Chicas de ND: Parapapa parapapa) Too high to get over (Chicos de ND: Yeah, Yeah) You're too low to get under (Chicos de ND: Yeah, Yeah) You're stuck in the middle (Chicas de ND: Yeah, Yeah) And the pain is thunder (Chicas de ND: Yeah, Yeah - Chicas de ND: Parapapa parapapa) Blaine con las Chicas de ND: You're a vegetable, you're a vegetable They eat off of you, you're a vegetable Blaine con las Chicas de ND: Lift your head up high And scream out to the world! I know I am someone And let the truth unfold! No one can hurt you now Because you know it's true: Yes, I believe in me So you believe in you! Help Me Sing It! (Chicas de ND:) Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa! Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa! Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa! Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa! Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa! Help Me Sing It, baby! (Chicas de ND:) Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa! (x7) (. . .) Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa! (x8) Imágen de la Portada del Sencillo 350px Curiosidades *A los unicos personajes que no se ven en la presentación son a Puck y a Sugar.